The Flaming man
by beyoncelovah
Summary: bea, elsa, kris and anna go looking for a flaming boy with powers! read story 4 more info! thank u!
1. Chapter 1

hi, my name is beatrice peastala. i am 16 years old and i have bright flaming red hair, pale skin and blue eyes. I am a princess through friendship. my bffs are elsa, anna and kristoff. we hang out a lot. i love my friends. elsa is the queen of arendelle, and she can control ice. anna is her sister whos a princess, and kristoff is annas boyfriend. i hav a boifrend 2. his nam os hans. hes anas exfiance(but don wory, no hard feelings!")

me&amp;&amp;hans wer outside of da place.

dis story begins wen me and da 3 of them r hanging out...

i sat in an armchair. next 2 me was anna and kristoff making out. elsa sit across from me.

"hey elsa" i emit.

"yes?" she says all poshly (Shes relly classicly &amp;&amp;posh cuz she iz da quen &amp;&amp;daya da way se is)

"know how u can control da ice?" i ask her

"ya" she responds

"well, is dere somebody out there dat can control fire?" i ask her.

"idk, i never met anybody who can control fire!" she replies questioningly.

"OH KRISTOF!" ANNA YELLS.

"what?" he says annoyed.

"u shud ask da trolls if dere r ppl out der who can control da flames!" she said to her sexyass bf. (deyre both hawt-tays, dey r just a sexii cople)

"ya i will! comeon everybody lets go!" he yells adventourously(hez a montane man) we den leave da castle &amp;&amp; go wit him.

we follow him through da woods.

"okay bea, lemme warn u, dey r rocks at first &amp; den trolls!"

"ya ok"

first we go up to da rocks. AND THEN...

THE ROCKS BECOME TROLLS!

"hello wise trolls, we hav a question 4 u guys!"

"wat is it?"

"os dere somebody out dere da can control fire?"

"yes, and his name is jack."

elsas eyes brightened, "cool! now i can meet somebody who also has powers but wit fire!"

"yes u can, but u must go looking 4 da guy!"

and thats where are story begns!

"okay but can i say bye to mi boyfrend?l i asked.

"NO!" ana yells(she still has hrd fleeings but it)

BUT I GO AMYWAYS!

AN: is it good? im 12 and dis is mah first time writng so plz leav e contructive critisicism! thank u! OH ND BTW IM DYLEXIC sO DONT MAK FUN OFMY DISAESE!


	2. Chapter 2

AN: omg u losers dis is just a fanfic, nothing serius &amp;&amp; it doesnt matter if u use proper grammer or not ok? stop taking thng 2 seruosly, in frozen elsa took tings 2 seruos and look wat happned! wanna end up lik elsa did in da middle of da movie? no i dont think sooo! so its notta big deal if things r not spellt rite! oh &amp;&amp; btw im dlesxic so dont mak fun of me and im 12 years old,(well really 11 but ill be 12 in lyk 3 wekkks) so wanna mak fun fo a disability kid? i dont think soo sodont be a dickhead plz &amp;&amp; thank u!)

CHAPTA 2!

"hey han!" i sayd flirtily.

"hi" he replis.

den we start 2 makout...on da bridg. elsa coms up behind us angry.

"get bak in da palace u backstabbin slapper!" she orders.

"why?" i ask her.

"becuz u now days inapropate! no pda in da kindoom!" she yells, "plus he waz rily men 2 ana &amp;&amp;u shudnt b dating him." she grabs mi arm rel tite. we go 2 da palace w/o hans. den i pac n leave.

soo den we set out on a journey! we walked across a ice bridge dat elsa made 4 us. we walk 4 7 days and we eated fish. we wer headed 2 a place called...AMERICA! it was tiring all da way but luckily KRISTOFF was dere and he. olaf cam along wit us. he had a cloud ovar him 2 keep him cool becuz hes a snowman9( and wen snow goes into da sun or da heat it melts).

Along wit bringing Olaf wit us, kris also brought another frend wit him, it waz a friend he had had since he was a kid. It was...seven da moose! sum ppl say dat dose 2 hav sex but i tink dey r lying.

"oh my fucking god kristoff, serioisly? how long til we get dere?" elsa asked him unhappily.

"just keep on going!" he encouraged.

"cunt" olaf said thinking dat kristoff couldnt her him. wel,,... HE COULD!

"fuck you olaf!" kristoff replied/. he den went up 2 olaf, unzipped his pants, took out his winkie, and pissed on da little snowman. olaf was now yellow.

"dont eat da yellow snow!" kristoff taunted smiled.

"OMFG KRISTOFF U CANT DO TAT!" anna yelled, furiously.

"whatevs bitch" he told her.

so to get 2 our destineatoin, we first got 2 da end of da bridge. first, we landed at a place was NEW YORK CITAY!

it was so coll with da lights, even queen elsa was amazed and she is da 1 who does a lot of cool stuff wit ice and shit. den we stayed at a real fancy hotel called da ritz. elsa got her own room in da imperial suite (cuz shes a queen). kristoff and ana got a gov room. they need dere own room becuz they do "it" alot &amp;&amp; dey r very loud. and i gottsa presidiential suite.

first we went out 2 times square! everyone waz fassinated eccept 4 me cuz i hav already seen dat stuff be4 (i lived in la be4 i moved 2 norway &amp;&amp; meeted ana and elas) so i had mor experence. but anyways, we went out 2 a fancy restrant and got dunk on wine den we went out nd smoked hooka &amp;&amp; weed &amp; cigarets. wen els was drunk she lost control of her powers &amp;&amp; she was in times quere &amp;&amp; she FRozed da big sceen! evrybody was shocked!

"oh fuck! shit oh my fucking god! i lost control agajn!" she cried out i laughed. she den stumbled away from da scared crowd who wouldnt go near her. it was obvi dat we wouldnt be here 4 long!

denn we went 2 da hotel &amp;&amp; packed our tingsd for da next stop! dis was gonna b a bumpy rde!

we went on a airplane, in da airpot we watched da news and saw elsa! dey we reporting on her freezing da big screen in times sqaure! we got her a brown wig so she could dis guis herself, and we made her wear urban ootfitters clothes. she was nearly unrecidgenizeable! den we got back den we realized... we wer on da video too!

we den bought wigs for da rest of us except 4 olaf cus he wasnt on da actual vid (cuz nobody cares abot him haga)he wore a wig nd disgiuse anyways cuz he is a spazz. den we went outside disgused! nobdy wud b able 2 reccodgenise os! we went on da pane, (first class OF COURSE) becuz we needed 2 get to or next destianatoin! da next destanation across da country was...CHIACgo! (dats in illinos btw)

ok so we tookk out d map dat da troll dat was old &amp;&amp; stuff gave us. we loked onto it and we loked at da possible places dat the flaming man cud b. der wer about 5-7 places, dey wer...

1.) L.a (my homeotwn omg gooo la!)

2.) scottsdale (where mah bffle lives, love u jess!)

3.) detroit michagan (which btw is very scarey!)

4.) and dats about it. so we wud go in a jurney 2 see dese placs and try 2 find da fire man! plz stay tuned becuz i will be posting mor! tank u!

anna &amp;&amp; jackoff went siting on da plan In da seat. Dey lyk cuddled nd stuff. Olaf &amp;&amp; seven wer in wit luggage cuz dats wer u pot pets. we went 2 our best dessination!

so den we landed in chicageo ohare airport. It waz busy. we went they da airport &amp;&amp; Elsa den rented a car 4 all of us wich she drived. den we droce thru chicago.

it wuz kinda kewl &amp;&amp; stuff. Den we drove around. Den tigs started 2 get very scarcy.

we wer in da ghetto! Dere wer men ppl everywer! OMG and dey had guns.

"omfg wat is dis? Anna askdd scared ly. Kristy confronted her. Dey booth started 2 cry grately.

dem dese horrible men can out wit guns. I cud tell dat dey wanted to rob us. Den elisa. Fighted dem of.

We went happy &amp;&amp; we cherreed!

"tank u els!" I sad hapoily.

"ur welcum!" She responded proudly.

Den we went to da hotel( whic wax rely nice btw) and got or own Roms and den went. 2 sleep.

AN: hope I guys totes liked it! I asked ma fiend 2 proffread it 4 me and se sad it wuz gud!


	3. Chapter 3

WARNING: dis chptr is matire &amp;&amp; haz sexy senes, if u r undah 18 den leave da pag, ang OMG DONT RED IT!1

we wer in da hotel. i went up da elevater wit anna. den i wen in2 elsas room wit ana. den wwat i saw shooked me! Kristoff waz havin sex wit his moose in da bed!1!

"I KNEW IT!" I YELLED.

"omy fuking god! im never havin sex wit u again u asshole!" anna screamed. den she ran out. kristy put on his cloths den ran after her.

"NOOOOOo! ana plz cum bak 2 me! it was an implus thing!" he yelled sadly.

"freak!" i yelled at him. he ingnored me rudely. bastard, no wonda his folks left da brat.

"no no nooooooo! plz dont talk to me u beastiophil~!" anna cried loudly.

i ran in. "u guys must stoop! ana i kno dis is hard 4 u as it is 4 me and da mose, but u must listen 2 me!" i yelled.

"no, no plz, my lif is ova! krisoff want 2 fuk his moose mor ten me! i shall not listen 2 u!" she cried out sadly.

"stfu, we gotta keep locking 4 da flame man! stop focusing on dis!" i tell her.

"no, i shall not listen 2 u cuz u dont no wat its lik!" she cried.

"i may not know wat dis is like..."i tell her "but..i see things!"

"no u dont u lair!"

"yes, yes i do! i no dese tings &amp;&amp; belive me, u shal forgit dis &amp;&amp; den go bak 2 luvin kris!"

"i do not belevie u, but i shall continue on wit mah lif, for da fire man!"

"Yes,,,,...,YES!" i tell her epically. she smiled cuz i inpire her. den we lok 4 him in da city.

we look high and low 4 a hot boi wit red hair and red eyes and fire clothing. he is aprarently rilly hawt. we dont find de man in questin. we go 2 sleep dat nite, wit ana already ovah it.

da nex day, we keep looking 4 da flame man. We search suspesctabil hoses&amp;&amp;we find noting.

"were is he?" Esla asks.

"up my asshole," kristoff replied sarcrasticly.

"bastard," she says unda her breast.

*WARNING: Dis next sentinence is 2 b sad scracasticily* wow, kristoff and Elsa r sooooo nice (lulz not realli haha)

den we goo shooing in da city wit Ana&amp;&amp;esla. We buy esspensive stuffs (becuz ana&amp;&amp;elsa r queen &amp;&amp;ana is da pribces, &amp;&amp; dey wer booth princeses, dey r rich &amp;&amp;can buy a loot of espensive stuff. Dey biy it 4 me cuz im deer friend)

den we go bak 2 or 5 star hotel &amp;&amp; go 2 sleep in oir bedrooms.


	4. Chapter 4

So we cudnt find da flam man. We dexided 2 stay 1 mor nite.

"ana u r oevr kris and da mouse now." i. infcormed her.

"ya i no, i wil fight 2moroew!" she sad

kris come oot, he had a rlly big erecutation stuking out fo his pants. he sayd,"ana, u must not do dis! u wil b kidnaped nd u will die!" "nooo omg ktistoff fuk of. don tel me wat 2 do!"

"bitch" he called her. den we all wen 2 bed in our roms.

i waz in da rom nex 2 Ana &amp;&amp;kristoff. I cold her dem doin "u-kno-wat". Dey wer vrey loud. I waz jealosue of her cuz he is smexxi&amp;&amp;probs haz a ralliy big "ding-dog". dey wr loud.

i pu t on mi new totes cute nite dress frum juciy colture, and i wen 2 da bed in mah rum. i brushed ma teet wit colgrate totpast, wasded mi face, &amp;&amp;den went 2 sleep.

da bext morning i got up. wat woked me up waz a nok on me door. elsa waz nicking on da door wacking me up.

"wat da fuk do u want aelsa?" i asked all mad cuz i got waken up.

"get out of here 4 brakefats," she orderred me as da qeeun.

"slut, " i muterd.

den i got out of da bed, &amp;&amp; waz led 2 kristoffs and annas room. dey had a binch off foods, &amp;&amp; i pucked up a bagal&amp;&amp; pout crem chees on it. "wat ca fuck did u wack mi up 4?" i said angryily.

"we hav olanes 2 leafe 2day!" elsa told me.

"were r we gong?" i asked.

"2 da town of detrot michagain!" she told me excitepalt.

"wat dat place iz damgeros omg we cod git killed!" i yelled.

"i gots icy powrs remembs?" sje asked cutelike.

"ya i remember, ok," den o left wit dem, den we went in da plan 2 da nex diestonatioan!


	5. Chapter 5

AN: ok dis is serias &amp;&amp; is not suposed 2 b funni so leav if u fond dis funni! each chptr tok me alotta tim 2 write &amp;&amp; stop mocking it! i will b ading a few senes soob dat will not b funni! btw rit now im hitng a creatv bloke, so don acxpect mi 2 updat imedindeately!

we wer in da plan &amp;&amp;&amp;i waz cloring in da cloring bok. (it iz a gud stres reliver ok bitchez?) i wuz so scarred 2 go 2 detrot! dere wer gong 2 b scray ppl everywhr! den i took an nap in d seat dat i wuz sting in.

i feeled a tap on mi sholder. "wat?" i snarled.

it was...anna!

"omfg i kno u wer talkin sh1t abot me&amp;&amp;kristoff last nite, da hotel worker told me everting!" she growled angrily.

"omg sut op &amp;&amp;stoop tring 2 creat darma!" i yelled angrily.

"u said dat mi&amp;&amp;kris wer stoopid&amp;&amp;dat we mad a bad cople!" she growled angrily

"no i so fuking didnt!" i yelled angrily.

"ya, d hotel workin ppl herd u!" kristoff chimed in angrily.

"oommffgg! strop tying 2,mak dreama!" i yelled angrily.

"ommg u so said it, it is obvi btw u r reacting!" she growled angrily.

"omfg stfu u guys or i shall freze u!" said elsa angrily.

"no u shut up&amp;&amp;mind yo busines els!" she growled angrily.

den we figjted da rest of da way dere. gawd dere so anoyin!

den we landed der. den we rented a car. den we got 2 da hotel. we wer all stil angry, all eccept 4 elsa who waz calm.

we all went 2 slep in or beds. in da midl of da nite, i heared a nok on mah dor. i opnd da door. it waz olaf!

"omfg olaf wat u dong here?!"

"came to talk to you i did," he said wisely.

"wat u wana say?" i asked.

"fighting wit ana and kristoff and elsa u must not," he told me, "vital to ur wisdom, they are."

"wat? did not u hear? anna totes started it!"

"care olaf does not, u must not retalate olaf thinks," he informed me, "needing u they do not, and needing dem u do."

"fuk of fag b4 i pee on u!" i ignored his stewpid advice.

"do da suiting of urself. olaf will go bak 2 bed." he left &amp;&amp; den i went 2 sleep.

den da nex morn we wen oot 2 find da flameman! we serced high&amp; low, weeven wen in2 da getto neighbahhoods. noting.

"wer da fukk is he?" elsa asks.

"be patient elsa! dont u wory, well find him!" olaf reasured her.

she den freszes da nighburhod! we lev.

"elsa stop dat u stipiid butch!" ana yelld at her madly. we go 2 anodder neighbahod.

sudnly, seven da mose nugges twords a hose.

"god point sven!" says olaf.

"lets chek dis place out guys!" kristoff yells, ponting 2 an burned out emptii hose.

"ok," i respond. evreybody goes in.

anna mad a grossed out face wen se wen in. "it smells lik shit," she sayd.

"U SMELL LIK SHIT," olaf snaped back.

it was crakey. it was dark&amp;&amp;grey&amp;&amp;A MAN WAS IN IT.


	6. Chapter 6

p style="max-height: 999999px; font-family: Arial, Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 14px;"AN: ok so dis chaptr get realy scarey, so plz leav if u r undah 18, tank u! ohbtw der r sum bits of did tat r serios not funi! DIS IZ NOT A COMADY STORY. also englsh iz mah second laungage! mi faimlys frum ukraine i moved her only a few years ago ok?! and im onli turning 13 nex wek ok?/p  
p style="max-height: 999999px; font-family: Arial, Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 14px;"da man waz evil nd obvi not da flam man we wer loking 4. he waz scary. he was standin in d corner. he had a axe in his hands. he wuz pale white and his eyes wer all black. he had no berd. he waz smiling. blood chem out of his white chaped lips tat he waz licking. he had blak hair dat wen down 2 his knees. he had long red fingernals panted wit blood. he had yellow teeth wit fangs. he wuz waring a long, purpel dress staind wit blod wit black lace onnit. he was wering dark red high heeled boots covred wit blood. (AN:c? dos dis guy sund funni 2 u fools! dis isnot a funy stroy!)/p  
p style="max-height: 999999px; font-family: Arial, Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 14px;"it was a man dat wuz scary. he was 56 years old. hiz nam wus lucifer. elas gos up 2 hum./p  
p style="max-height: 999999px; font-family: Arial, Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 14px;""wats ur nam?" elsa demaningly askkd./p  
p style="max-height: 999999px; font-family: Arial, Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 14px;""mi nam iz lucifer evol," he answered. he ticked hiz long blak har behiend hiz ear. he hard a russian accent./p  
p style="max-height: 999999px; font-family: Arial, Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 14px;""wat do u want frum us cunt?" elsa asled./p  
p style="max-height: 999999px; font-family: Arial, Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 14px;""who r u talking 2?" i aasked els. she loiked coinfuzed./p  
p style="max-height: 999999px; font-family: Arial, Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 14px;""i can help u find da flaming man!" he tokd us/p  
p style="max-height: 999999px; font-family: Arial, Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 14px;""ok, u can cum along wit us," olaf said. dem he traveles wit us he stayied in ur hotel! he staiyd in ma rom./p  
p style="max-height: 999999px; font-family: Arial, Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 14px;"missed mah bf hans so i texted him dat nit./p  
p style="max-height: 999999px; font-family: Arial, Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 14px;""hay bby how u ding?" i text./p  
p style="max-height: 999999px; font-family: Arial, Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 14px;"he responds "gud, i mis u!"/p  
p style="max-height: 999999px; font-family: Arial, Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 14px;""miss u 2!"/p  
p style="max-height: 999999px; font-family: Arial, Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 14px;"den we talk 4 hours and he texts, "ok swethart, now go 2 bed! sweet dreams mah princess!"/p  
p style="max-height: 999999px; font-family: Arial, Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 14px;""gudnite!"/p  
p style="max-height: 999999px; font-family: Arial, Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 14px;"i den go 2 sleep. nex 2 lycifer. ten i her a nock on mah dor (AN:dis sene is rilly serius u wil probs cry u will not find it funy)/p  
p style="max-height: 999999px; font-family: Arial, Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 14px;"i open dah door when lucifir is asleop. (i wuz beging 2 get a chrus on lucifer) it waz...olaf! he wuz crying ters of ice cristails dow hiz whit face./p  
p style="max-height: 999999px; font-family: Arial, Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 14px;""y r u crying olfa?" i ask. (AN: da seruios part iz cuming up)/p  
p style="max-height: 999999px; font-family: Arial, Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 14px;""olaf haz sumting 2 confes!" he confises/p  
p style="max-height: 999999px; font-family: Arial, Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 14px;""wat iz it?" i ask./p  
p style="max-height: 999999px; font-family: Arial, Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 14px;""I WAZ RAPPED BI KRISTOFF IN DA WOODS UNDA D TREES!" he yelled. (AN:c? iz any of dis funny?)/p 


	7. Chapter 7

AN: c? dis is complety seros &amp; compltly not funi all! rap iz seruis shit&amp;&amp;it trameativez ppl 4 lif! c? nt a comeday sturey. btw if u don lik dis den don red it! itz not dat hard! i just fund oot dat sum motherfukkers resposted dis on fiking tumblr. OMG FUCKK U! o&amp;&amp;DONT REPOS DIS! ITZ NOT 4 U &amp;&amp;UR STOOPIDASS FRENDS 2LAFF at! o&amp;&amp;stoop sending mi hat mail, ill jus ignore it.

"wen?" i ask.

"i new dat boi wuz bad!" lucifir sed. he wock up becuz olaf waz sho0ting.

"HE RAPPED ME ON DA GRUND&amp;&amp;IN DA TREES, PLZ IM BEGGING U!" olaf said.

den i went up 2 kristoff.

"KRIStofF WAT DA FUK IS WRONG WIT U?"

"WHAT DID I D0 NOW?

"YOU RAPD OLAF DA SNOWMAN"

"no id didnt"

olfa cam up behiend him. "raping me u did. pay for actoins u will."

anna cam up behend ofal. "OLAF NOOOOOOOO!"

"wat? defending myslef i am."

den elsa cummed bhiend us. "guys, we must leavfe now!" den we left.

we wen on da plan. olaf wuz sadly crying taers fo ice cyrtsals down his whit face.

"olaf jus get ova it" elsa told him.

"but krist iz mean 2 erveybdy! he should leaf!" olaf comandead.

"no olaf, it doesnt work dat way. now get on da plan."

he sadly got onto da plean. he sat in hiz set cyring.

next stoop...SCOTTSDALE! it waz vrey hawt der cuz it waz a dessert (i kno cuz i waz just der for mah cuzins gradiuaton!)

we landed in sky habor airpot. we staiyd mi frend jesse's house (luv u baby! xoxoxxxxx) and it waz a mansouin.

scottsdeal iz rilliy hawt, &amp;&amp;da prefect plac 2 find da...flam man! i tok mi parda purse wit mi as we wen 2 fiend him(ana&amp;&amp;esal got it 4mah!)

da nex morn we travled rond da town in da searc 4 da man,, but noting chem up. den suddenly, we spottend sumting1! it waz a man ho wuz whit wit all-balk eyez&amp;&amp;long har down 2 his knees. he had a all-white gown on&amp;&amp;hiz lon blak hair now had purpal steakes in it. we loked it &amp;&amp;saw dat it wuz...Lucifer!

"kucifer!" elsa exclammed.

"wat r u dong her luc?" i asked him.

"bea, i dont fink we vill find him!" he exclamed.

he den sad dat he ahd sumthing 2 confess. oalf repleid "sumfing 2 confes u hav &amp;&amp;plz do."

"bea i uzed 2 b evil, be4 yeasturday. meting u maks me fel diff. u hav changed me!"

"wat do u mean?" i asked confusedly.

"Bea, im madly turly in love wit u&amp;&amp;i wan u 2dump hans!"

"UR DATING HANS?" ana shootied angrily.

"oh sh1t!"i whispered undah mah breath.

"why?" she akked.

"becuz hes hawt!" i told her mattah-o-factly.

"fyck u bitch!" she sayd angrily.

"dud, u hav jristof now! ne &amp;&amp;hans r happie!" i shooted.

we fighted sum mor. and den we herd qeun elsa yelling behind us, "GET BACK INTO DA PALACE U FUCKIN IMBECILES!"


	8. Chapter 8

AN; dis is da gud darmatick part! dey r clos 2 fiendng da flamin man! kep reding 4 a god story! btw lucifer isnot der anymor becuz da pan of not havin bea waz to much, he wil be bak tho. o&amp;&amp;seven da moose wuz runned ova by a truk and ps he iz dead.

walkd wit esal. she had vry lite blond hair &amp;&amp;big bleu eyez. she wuz wering a blu dress dat wud remiend u of ice. she had ice pwoers. she wuz very prettay. (c? dat wax in depht)

"elsa watz wrong?" i ask da icey qeuen.

"im giving up hop, well nver find him!" she sad sadly. den jus az she sayd dat sudenly we saw a yelow man wit red har&amp;&amp;red eyez. his eyes wer almond covered&amp;&amp;he looked asain. den he wen, then he dissapeared. it wuz jus a mirage. he runed of 2 l.a (my humtown! i luv la!) den he wasnt der anymore.

"wat? wat jus happend?" said elsa.

"i tink dat may of ben da flam man!" i yelled.

esla&amp;&amp;me runned of 2 ana, olaf &amp;&amp;kristoff! we raned 2da hotel were we wer staying. we ranned in2 da hotel room.

ana, kris&amp;&amp;olfa wer der loking vrey angrey. "wat da fuck do u want?" kris sad angrily.

"omffg u guyz! we just saw da flaming man! he runned of!" elsa told dem.

"wat iz he? a fuking unicorn! goo find him!" anna ordred.

"i tink he runned fo 2cali. we shud lok 4him der!" i sugesed.

den easl had us all lin up in da fromt outside. she den used an icay blast 2propel us 2L.a!

wen we landed der, i textd 2boiz. 1wuz lucifer&amp;&amp;da otter was han. i wuz struck in a luv trangel! den i dumpd hans. he sened rili sad.

we wer in la now. we walk on da we desided 2 go shoping.

we went 2redoe driv wer all da desinger shops r.

"gurl, we gona buy evreyting 4u!" anna said as we drived dere.

we wer shoping in parda and i bout a totel cute purse dat was drak red leater. ana&amp;&amp;eksa but it 4me! den ana&amp;&amp;elsa but me a new ipone wit a plan on it. i got a luis vitton case 4 it.

"omg gurl itz so cute!" elsa told me exitedly.

"i no!" i said.

and then we shoped da rest of d day! den we satyed in a kewl hostel, gots in or roms &amp;&amp;wen 2bed. nighty-tite!

elsa secreteli frozed a bit of her hotal dat nite becuz shez loosing control of her powas. da lov waz begining 2 fade ut.

da nex morn, we wen 2da plac we wer gong!

AN:rite now im inna cre8tiv bolk. don b especting anyting frum mi unles i gets insppearation soon!ova&amp;&amp;oot


	9. Chapter 9

AN: ok, so 4 dis nex sene, i sugest u look up "darmatic music" on youtube, &amp;&amp;plai it while ur reding it! btw mi nam iz lesya, not "troll"

we ranned ariond la. den we saw da flamming man! he wuz sppurting fire outta hiz hands! we ran. down da street 4 him.

"GET AWAY FROM ME U KOTHERFUCKERS!" he yelled at us as he ran away.

we IGNORED HIM!

"keep going after him!"

"guyz he loks relly dangoeros!"

we runned don da street.

we grabbed a rope. "be carfull, he cud burn it!"

kristoff spinned it in d air, &amp;&amp;threw it arond da flam man. da man burnded da rop wen it went arond him. elsa den frozzed him, and den we went back 2 arandall with da frozed flam man!

we walked across da ice brige. kristo. caried da flamin man thru da bride. da mans eyes moved arond cuz he dint wan b der.

olaf stooped in da mid of da brig while we wer walkin. he sayed, "freedom he wants and freedom olaf tinks u shud giv him."

"no! we wen all dis way!" kris yelled angrily.

"no, d trollZ wan us 2 turn da man in 4 magickal reserch porposes!"

"accepting ur answer olaf shal do, but warning you olaf is."

we den got der.

"GET IN2 DA FUCKIN CASTLE!" elsa sayed, angrily.

we wen 2 da castel. da flam mans ice wuz begging to melt. wata wu on da floor. then he melted out! he waz on da grund shocked.

he was abut 2 throw fire us but elas stoped him. she froze booth of hiz hands. i ordred. dat hans waz banished fron d kinddom.

"wat the fuck is ur guys problem?" the flam man asked.

"wats ur name?" elsa asked.

"randalfo burnof"

"mi name is esla"

dey looked each odder wit brite eyez facsimated eit each other. luv first site (AN:dey will get togedder later)

then we saw...

rapunzel&amp;&amp;flin ryder outside of da palace!

"rapunzal! baby! wat u guys dong here?" elsa asked dem. (dey r cuzins)

"we wer ruling da kingsom whil u guyz wer away. u guyz werent here!"

"okay well den go da fuck away." kristoff yelled angrily, elsa hit him&amp;&amp;wasnt pised dat somebody tuk her kindom.

elsa brot dem in 4 a tanku dinner. da flaming man wen in wit her. dey holded hands.


	10. Chapter 10

AN:in da movi i wuz pissed dat elsa didnt getta. bf&amp;&amp;ana did even tho elsas way dis story i gav her a kuv interest! puls, fir &amp;&amp; ice, int dat awsum?

i wen in mah rum 2 tak a bath. olaf folowed me in.

"good job u did, without u, we cudnt have don it!"

"thanks" i sayed as i took off mi clothes. olaf put da bath water running. i got in2 da bath.

"but wait, didnt u tell me dat u guyz dint need me, i neded u"

"for wisdom, needed them u did. 4 luv&amp;&amp;bravery, needed u dey did." he say wisely.

he always gave gud advice. ud be stoopid nit 2listen 2it. "oh ok" i sayd relising. den he left.

den i herd anodda nok on mah dor. "cum in" i sayd. it was...,aana!

"hey anna" i said.

"hi"

"wats up?" i sed, poting on mi towel.

she sayd dat she wanted 2tank me 4 helping dem.

"it wuz mi pleasur!" i tokd her.

we den talked den she left.

then the dor creked opan. i waz expecting it 2 b anna but it wiz lucifer!

"lucifer wat da fuck r u dong her?"

he didnot respond. instead he took of hiz clothes and took his long blak hair dat wen down to hiz kneez out of his bun. he tok of hiz clothes and sayd "baby im hornay"

i sayd okay. den he took ne outa da bath by carying me. he placed me on da bed.

he then put his 19inch erectain in mi vagina.

"OH OH OH DON U DARE STOP FUCKING ME. DAMMIT HARDER LUCIFER!" i screamed at da tip of my lings. den da dor openedagan.

it wuz da flaming man holding elsa in hiz arms bridle style. dey wer obvi about 2 do it. the flame man closed da dor and left awkwardsly.

"loks lyk dose 2 r havingg sex &amp;&amp;r in luv" lucifer comented.

i nodded mi head yes den forced him to bang me again. i felt hiz cum run down mi womb and den we slept. we herd alse &amp;&amp;da flam man doin it upstairs.

da nexmorn i ated belgain waffles dat the help mad 4us (btw da help r slaves). it was gud. den i went to anas orifice 2 talk 2her. der waz sumting importante i needed 2 tell her.


	11. Chapter 11

AN:dont red dis if u dont lyk it haters! dis isnt funi! o and da only reson dat ana nd elsa sem 2 b acting diffrent iz becuz dose sides of der personalaties wernt included in da movie! dis iz anoder sid 2 dem dat u dont kno abot! O &amp;&amp; FECK U TUMBLR! REPOTSING MAH SH1T W/O MI PERMISOIN!o &amp; 4 ereyone who says "omg dis woud neva hapen in da story" dis nex scene is totes sumting dat wud hapen.o &amp;&amp;i bet non of u bitchez r gettin 100 VEIWS A DAY ON UR FANFICS HAHAHA!

i woke up dat morning. i tok another bath &amp;&amp;put on sum red siptick, gold ryesharow, liqiud eyeliner, mascara, fak eyelases, pink blish. den i put on a prada dress wit crischian luoboutioan high heels, &amp;&amp;i pot on a daimound and pearl becklace. (i luv fashon!)

dat wuz d day i wuz talking 2 anna &amp;&amp;i fond oot sumting (witch iz vrey improtant 2 d story! pay atenton dis chaptr!)

"wats gong on wit elsa&amp;&amp;da flamming man?" i asked.

"o deyre having sex" anna repleid.

"i fink something is gong on wit dem" i say.

"ya deff" she sad.

den i left 2 go c lucifir. elsa&amp;&amp;da man wer being luveydovey. den i herd dem go upstars 2 hav sex. sumting waz deenveloping betwen dem.

olaf tapped on mi sholder. "WHAT?" i snapped.

"i jus relized sumting" he said wisely.

"wat?" i snap bak.

"elsa can control her ice powers bi love, da warmest emotoin, right?" he says 2 me. (AN: c? is dat untru 2 da cannon?)

"ya" i say.

"well, den dat wud mean that da flam man neded 2 fel hate &amp;&amp; jalousy 2 control hiz flam powers." (AN: c? dusnt dat sund lyk sumting dat wud hapen in da story?)

"omg hes happy leaf him b!" i replie.

"c? dats da problam. fallin in luv wit elsa, he wil loose cotnrol very son since hes falin in luv wit elsa, youll see. he shall bring an internal relly hawt summah." he tells mi.

"watevs beyotch," i say (AN:later i will b proved rong! jus kep reding!)

"warning iz wat dis is. take it or not u can ether do." he sayd, den he bowed 2 me.

"ok" i screM. (AN: c? dis wud all hapen in da stroy!&amp;&amp; isnt dis story stating 2 get gud?)

then olaf leaves. i thout abut it then i went 2 c lucifer. i met him and hiz long balck hair waz in braids. his black eyez wer acompaned bi reilly big, dark eyeborws. his thin lips curled in2 a smil wit his yellow fangs. he wus wering a kong red dres wit a helt atached. (AN: c? dis story also haz a gud leson, dont judge a book bi its cover! lucifer is actually very nice belive it or not! itz da lest axpected preson who turns out 2 b evul!)

i wen up 2 him&amp;&amp;kissd him. we mad out in front of da place. dem we walked thru da frost holdin hands.

den a liddle man cums up 2 us. he says "Beatrice beastala i hav gud news 4 u! quen elsa wants 2 mak u an honory member of da kingdom! 4 helpin us find da flaming man!"

me &amp;&amp; lucifer r in shock. omg, dis waz awesum! den we go bak 2 da palac.

on da way we talked abut random stuff.


	12. Chapter 12

AN:omfg dis story is startin 2 get epick! kep on redding 4 mor! o &amp;&amp; i kno wat in ding! i dont ned spelchelk or adviec! BTW mi nam is jessica,im nt troll!

i get in2 a relly perty dress 4 da bug event. lucyfir dresses me. i wer a long porple dress (dat wuz lyke a gown btw) &amp;&amp; i pot mi hair into a fnacy bun (dun bi da help)

then i make ooot wit lucifer sum mor. so i wen 2 c da queen esla explors mi moth wit his tungue. its so pasoinate dat i start feliing mi forbiden area get itz own heartbeat. i got all hot &amp;&amp; i wanted 2 fuck him but dre waz no time.

"plz plz beatrice i wana mak luv 2 u! i wana hav sexual intercorsue wit u bby!" he pleased.

but i still i wen 2 c qeun esla instade. she loked at me angrily. wen i wen in da ofice.

"why r u mad?" i asked curosely.

" MOTHAFIKERS ALWAYS BANGING IN DA CATLE. EVREY BODY CAN HER U!" she shoted angrily.

i said sry but she wudnt listen. she waz too disgraced &amp;&amp; angry.

"Y R U GUYS CONSTANTLY DING IT! FUKKING STOP! U DON NEED 2 HAV SEX ALL DA TiME!" she yelled angrily.

"dos dis mean im not geting honored?" i asked all afraid &amp;&amp;stuff.

"U MUST BECUZ WE ALREADY ORDERD DA FUKKING MEDALS BUT IM STILL RILLY MAD AT U MOTHERFUCKERS" she yelled angrily.

"BUT U GUYZ ARE ALWAYD DOIN IT!" i yelled madly.

"IT MY FUCKING CASTEL BITCH!" she yelled angrily.

den she mad me leav (lyk i waz gong 2 stay in dere anywayz lulz). she haz anger managment usues.

then i wen 2 da church 4 mi corniratin.

music playd frum d pipes. i stood at d front. ana waved at me and i waved back. da prest cums 2 da fron. &amp; so dos elsa! we wer rady 4 da cermoni!

"beatrace joanne beastala, u r hereby honord wit dis medal 4 ur bravery wen went finded da flaming man! 4 dat, der is no reweird 2 repay u!" she den pot da gold emdal arond mi nekk. i turned arond wil evreyboday cheres.

AN: ok so dis chapta will mak da story sund lik itz all ova, but dont wory; da story isnt! alot nor will happen afta dis, so plz kep redding! tank u!

at d end of d cremoany, lucifer cam up 2 me wit a liddl black box in hiz hands. i had no idea wat it was!

"wat is dat?" i asked hi. becuz i dint no wat it waz!

ull c! he said

then he gets down on 1 knee. i gasp.

he opens da box. in it iz a ring, wit a big dimound in it. hans iz dere &amp;&amp;he llooks at me angrily. elsa den getz da guard 2 banish hum.

lucifer...

then...

says...

"Beatrice i luv u, will u mary me?"

i...

then...

says...

"YES!"

den we kis. elsa loks at us angrily. (shez jealos becuz she wants da flam man 2 porpoise 2 her but he hasnot dun it yet!)

den we go upstars &amp;&amp; arange d weding! (AN: see? is dis a stupid story?)

AN: dis is a happy endin 4 bea, but dis stroy iz far frum ova! dere is kore 2 da stroy &amp;&amp;sumting will b revelled abut lucifir dat nun if u will expact!


	13. Chapter 13

i was in my rom reding a bok wen i herd a kock on mah door. i stood up.

"cum in" i say poshly. d dor opend &amp;&amp; it wuz olaf! wat da fuck did dis lddle mathafuker want?

"ofla! wut da fuk r u dong her?" i ssy.

"advice i desire to give u beatrice," he says (he alwayz givs da best adviec!)

"wat advece?" i say.

"marring lucifer u wilt not. bad felings abut him olaf haz. canceling the wedding u will&amp;&amp;must do."

"no fuk of"

"cancelig the weding u must do this instant! if not, suffer greatly beatrice will."

"NO U LITTLE FUCKER," i yell angrily.

"yourself do da suiting," he said, den he waddled of.

"bye" i says hapily.

i then cry myslef 2 slep ova wat he tells me, tinking aoot da raminfications of mi decsicisoin.

da nex morn I aranged mah weding. i bought i white vera wang dress. i met lucifire later dat day in d town.

"hey lucifer"

"hey"

"wana go get sum coffee""

"sure"

and den we go get sum coffee.

dat nite i go 2 slep. then i hav a dream.(dis part is relli inporteant)

i was in a whit tunnel wit no windows. some1 wuz walkin towards me. it was...jesus!

"jesus wat r u dong her?" i ask scared.

"beatrice, i haveth cum 2 give thy wisdom." he says.

"wat wisdoom?" i ask.

"hark 2 all that art giving thou counsel. thou will need it later. if u dont hark, then lust will take ov'r thy corse. it will dictate thy actions and thoughts and words," he says. then he flys of on a cloud.

i den wak up crying. i wuz lyk incepton! thumder boomed outside.

i got in mi closet &amp;&amp;gots changed. i wuz naked &amp;&amp;all of da suden i saw somebody in der.

"kristof get da fukk outta here!" i yell.

"srry i wuz just chillin in her becuz i cudnt slep."

"why?" i ask.

"idk" den he leafs.

AN: dis is now frum elsa's pont of veiw!

hello, im elsa. today i wuz sitting on da bed wit my boyfrend. we wer talkin&amp;&amp; i wuz watchin tv.

"hey randalfo" i say to him.

"hey, i waz jus wondering sumting, if u dont mind me asking of curse."

"sure i dont mind hunny" i sayd, den i flipped mi long blond hair out of my face.

"ok, so how do u control ur ice powers?"

"wit luv since dat iz da warmest emotion. whyd ya ask?"

"becuz i tink i may b losing control of my powers swetheart!"

"nonsense! no way! ur not losing control!" i reort.

"yes, YES I AM. Elsa im being serios!" he cred oot deperately!

"No u fuckin wont bby. come on, lets fuck!" i sugested

"elsa, i need cold feelings!"

then we fucked, yet dere wuz sumthing in me dat told me dat i shud b alrmed. i ignorneddat sumting (AN: later u wil fund out dat she shud b alamred!)


	14. Chapter 14

i wuz guna get marryed d nex week. olaf waz preparing everthing 4 me (hez a gud event planer!).

OK SO HERE R SUM NOTS ABUT MY HISTROY

sudenly mah past began 2 haunt me! mi dad waz a alcoholic&amp;&amp;so wuz mi mom. wen i waz liddle, mi folks sold me 4 vodka. i am russian. i moved 2ireland wen mi patents gav me up. it still hunts me 2 dis day. den i moved 2 norway &amp;&amp;met ana&amp;&amp;elas.

der folks wer ded so dey sad &amp;&amp; depresesd 2. we had dat in comon. den we becam gud fiends (c? is dat an undah-devloped caracter?)

AN: mature chptr waning! leav if u r undah 18.

anyways, i met up wit lucifer in da grate rum wer da couch is. den we kissed amazinly. den we gotted nekkid. den we mad out mor &amp;&amp; he eated me oot. he holded mi as i spred open mi legs. den he put hiz peniz in my vagina and we sexed it up.

"OH OH OH OH BABY BABY OH!" i moned.

den i gottted an orgsam den we wen in2 town.

sudenly he walked aways.

"lucifir wer da fuck r u gong?" iasked.

"im going out wit mi buddies." he tolded me.

"NO I FORBADE U 2 DO THAT!"I yell angrily.

"why?" the dumass asks

"becuz retard, ur getng marrid son, u cant just go out wit ur stoopid buddies anymore!" i tell him, (y didnt he know dat?)

"fuck of ur not da bsos of me!" he screams.

"OF CUORSE IM DA BOSS OF U, I AM UR WIFE!" i yell angrliy. den he goez away frim me. i knew dat he waz going 2 2 chet on me.

laetr on ana texts me &amp;&amp; says "Bea we need 2 go bakc 2 catsle."

i go back &amp;&amp; as i go back i noitce dat it wuz sudenly relli hawt ooutside. i go in tere all swatey.

"bea dis is urgent!" anna yelled.

"wat is it?" i say.

"da flam man has fallen 2 in luv wit elsa! he haz set of a enternal summer!" she yells.

sweat pors down our baks. our muoths go dry.

"wer iz da flam man?" i ask scarred.

"he has runned of to sumwer! esla tolded me he wen 2 deahtvalley in californaia"

i runned up 2 elsa's ruom.

"ELSA ELSA u HAV 2 HELP US!" I SCREAM.

"waT?" she resorted.

"da flamin man haz ranned of 2 deat vlaey in califoirna!" i screamed.

"im not ehping u!" she tells me.

"plz! plz help!" i pleased.

"NO, now go of witoot me." she tells me lyk a bytch.

"WHY?" i scrame.

"becuz im da reson he lost control of hiz powers. becuz he waz 2 close &amp;&amp;in luv wit me." she tolded me.

trees outside of da window wer burning, u could smell it. da temp outside wuz abut 140 dgerees faringhieght.

"plz! jus cum and c him!" i plade.

"NO! now leavf me b!"

i go downsairs &amp;&amp; tell da hlep dat elsa wudnt cum nd help us. they go upsairs &amp;&amp; drag her don. she trys 2 use her icy pwoers but it iz too hawt so it wudnt werk/ we mak her go on da boat 2 cali 2 fix dis mess! we hav 2 put olfa in da freezer frist tho so dat he can stay col.

we go up 2 him.

"what r u dong olaf wonders," he says.

"just get in da fuckin freezer." i order him.

"this heat olaf dos not like-" we interupted him bi trhowing him in da freezer. den we set on a jurney (dat esla dint wana go on!) we forced her on to it.


	15. Chapter 15

we sail 4 8 dais. eventually we get der &amp;&amp; it iz reilly hot(not az hawt as arendale iz tho.)

we lok arund 4 da mansoin. we walkd 4 7 days &amp;&amp; nites. we eated ice dat elsa mad 4 us. 2 eat.

we walkd &amp;&amp; wlkd &amp;&amp; walk. on ur juorney olaf wuz dere. seven da moose also cummed along &amp;&amp; so did kristoff.

we wen campin each &amp;&amp;evrey nite &amp;&amp;im guna doucmeant it!

NIGHT 1:

we eated mouses dat wer scurrying arond &amp;&amp;gila monsters. kristof singed a stupidass song abut raindears bein better dan ppl. anna got mad. she wuz upset and said, "OMG if u dont lik ppl den why r u dating me? a human"  
he den sad, "don wry, i still lik u, ur not bad &amp;&amp; betta den any reinder." she wuz still mad &amp;&amp; se ran of.

she den called him stupid. hiz ego was hurted becuz of dis. he den got mad and dey sleeped in seprate tents. no sex 4 dem dat nit!

NITE 2:

elsa wuz cring abut randalfo da flamin man. i tolded her 2 calm dow. she wuz so sad.

NIT 3:

tonit evrey body fighted. kristof sad dat enuf wus enoug and den he caled up hiz frends da luv exprets. we sleeped in ur sleping bags angrily. da luc experts wer suposed 2 b cuming 2morow.

NIT 4:

a trol cham in 2day. he was old &amp;&amp; fat &amp;&amp; short. he sad dat hiz nam wuz grand pabby. he talked 2 us and told us 2 get along. we all cryed &amp;&amp; sad sry 4 bein mean 2 each other. den he elft. he wuz very wise but not a az wise al aolf. he did s epll on us 2 2 get us 2 get along.

NIT 5: we gotted along muhc betta now! we mad food den wen 2 slep.

Aaaaaaaaaaaannnnddddd nites 5,6&amp;&amp;7 we jus fin!

1 day we wer loking den we saw it. A PLACE MAD OT OF FIRE!

"this wud hapen i knew, elsa u must go in urself." olaf sais.

"WHY?"

"becuz well fukin burn if we go in dats why!"

esla gulps as she gos in.

elsa freesez part of da palac be4 she gos in.

"freezin she won b abel 2 do once she gos in" alof tells me.

"olaf thats like comparing celery sticks 2 organges." i say 2 him.


	16. Chapter 16

AN: dis is now frum elsas POV!

i go in2 da flam palce. it iz jus lik mi ice palace acxept tat it is made of flames. den i go in.

"RANDOLFE!?" i cry out scared.

he dosnt aswear. insted he goes up behind me &amp;&amp; grabs me forcibly.

"Help help me hlp me!" i screm.

he covers mi muth and says, "elsa, u r da 1 doing dis 2 me tell me hoe 2 stop!"

he den gos on 2 say "u kno ow 2 contol ur powers rite?"

i nod mi hed.

"well i ned 2 lean how 2 conrol mune."

"i ned 2 feel a warm emotoin lyk love." i say.

'dat means i hav 2 fel cold emotoins dont i?" he says sadly. sudenly da flams stop. outside ana cried oot, "ELSA ARENDALE ISNT HAWT ANYMOR!"

den olaf cums up 2 us. "anger jealousy, sadness, coldness u must fel." he says.

"we can nt b togeter randalf." i tell him cring. den he holded on 2 mi and said bye 1 lat tym cing me.

i cried too. mi 1 chace luv wuz gone! we depresedly go bak 2 da kindoom i rile. we wen bak den i gapsed. ARENDALLE WAZ IN DEP DEEP snow agan BECUZ I WAS SAD! i shall nevah b free! i cry and begn 2 sing let it go.

"esla, jus no im her!" ana yelled at me.

"NOOOOO RANDALFO IS GON!" I wail. ana trys 2 cfromt mi but noting werks!

den ir un of in2 da north mountain on da freezed ice. ana trys 2 folow me but se cannot. she cant run ore walk on da ice and besides, kristoff stoops her becuz he tinks its 2 dangerous. ana yelled at him &amp;&amp;told him to fuk of &amp; dat he cudnt control her but he holded her der wit his srtong ass arms.

i run of and sing "D snow glos whit on d montan 2nite not a fotprint 2 b sene. akingdom of isolateon &amp;&amp;it loks lyk, imma qeeuN. da wind is howlin like wolves. i feel like dying and cring. let it goo! let it go!"

den i mak a ice castel as i sing . den i try to kil myswelf but it dusnt work. i cri in mi castel alone and sadly. i wil neva b free! den i closed da dors. ana tried 2 cum inside but i wudnt let her cum in just incase i frozdd her hart agan. den i cryed.

she sad dat it wudnt b a big deal if i frosed her hart, becuz she has a tru luv who wil kiss her, but i tolded her 2 fuk of, itz only 4 da bes.\t!

i was in mi castle. crying in da corner. wat wuz i gona do? den sudenly i her da dor open. it wuz...anna!

"hey ana" i sad.

she dint answar. insted she pot her face close 2 mine &amp;&amp; den...

she mad oot wit me! we kised pasonatlay. she toched mi bobs &amp;&amp; i toched her neather regoins. we gots nekkid &amp;&amp; den she climmed on top off me.

den we herd sumting and loked over.

HANS &amp; OLAF WER WATCHIN!1!

"EW GET DA FUK OUTTA HER PERVS!" i yelled angrily.

olfa&amp;&amp;hans ran of gigling away &amp; dey booth had boners. we runned away.


	17. Chapter 17

"ew y da fuk wud dey do tat?" i yell agnrily.

"i dunno but we ned 2 get outta her quick! dey mite tell evreybody &amp;well get hung!" anna cries.

den we runned of. we staid der 4 a wile.

AN: dis is now frum bea's POV:

"olaf weres elsa &amp;&amp; anna?" i ask him angrily.

"know olfa dos not" he sayd.

i knowed dat he knowed sumting. i tok him outsid in da haet. he begined 2 melt.

"NO NOOO BEGING U 2 STOOP OLFA IZ!" olaf beged.

"tel me wer dey r!" i demanned.

alof loked arund &amp; tolded me 2 cum insid. i did &amp;&amp; we wen in2 da panty wer nobdy wuz.

"wat hapened u mutherfucker?" i demendad.

"me &amp; hands cauht elas &amp;&amp;ana dong sumting..." he said shyly.

"WAT IZ IT?" i scremed angrily.

"dey wer making out nekkid"

i fel bak in shook. i wuz so amazied. seice wen wer dey in2 daT? den i relised, dat bein gay wus ileglal in da kingdoom! dat mus b why dey ranned away!

"omg olaf, bein gay is ilegail in da kingdom! dat wuz y dey ran away!" i said 2 him.

he sad ya i know but i tink hans may tell in him.

"We chud banish him!" i sugessted.

olaf said no "wer not royaltie remembs?"

"o ya," i sayd sadly.

"but no way dere cuming bak until hans iz gon!" olfa said. i nooded mi haed in agerment.

"wel who else qaulifiys 2 run da kingsom?" i asked.

"RAPUNZEL AND FLINN RYDER!" he yelled. i sushed him.

den we wen 2 da ofice. we snicked past da gaurds. denn we got on da fone &amp;&amp;dailed der numbah.

"helo?" rapunzale enswared.

"hey rapunz, we ned ur help!" olfa sayd. he den explanned da sitch 2 dem. dey sad dat dey cudnt mak it becuz rapunzale was havin a bby.

"fuker" i sad hangeing up.

den me &amp;&amp;olfa wer sad becuz me mited hav not saved da kingdome! (but don wry, we wil latah/)

"wat r we 2 doo?" i asked cring.

"i kno! we should call upp...DA FLAM MAN!" he sgested exitedly. i claped.

AN: dis stroy wil b ova son, so plz kep redding.


	18. Chapter 18

i gots out mi cell fone.

"y r u using ur fone?" ofal asked.

"becuz flam man wont answear it if elsas numah calls him, he wants 2 not talk 2 her" i tolded him . olfa noded hiz hed.

den i caled him.

"helo?" he ansered.

"hi randalf, listen we hav a probs!" den i told him but it &amp;&amp; he agred.

den we looked onto da computer dat wuz in fromt fo us. dere was a video onnit. we clicked on it and sum music. played. a title went up &amp;&amp;da video wuz called "HOW 2 RAPE SOMEBODY". alof started 2 cry becuz it remiend him of bieng raped.

dem we saw dat da teacher of da video was...

KRISTOFF.

it wud tak him 3 days 2 get her. for den, we had 2 manag da kingdum orselfs! den dat nite i fund ut dat da plan randal wuz on wen missing! i was paniced.

i wen in mah rum da nex day. sudenly i noticed sumting. i sw a jurnale mad bi lufifer. i opnd it &amp;&amp; i saw sumting bad!

it wuz hiz evul plans! he planed 2 hav elas &amp;&amp;anna run away, and he fucked op randalfos flight!1!

"NOOO!" i scremaed aftah cing wut wuz in it. udenly lucifer sows up behiend me.

"wat hav u don!?" i ask.

"don b angriy! wer guna b king &amp; qeeun!" he says.

"UR EVIL!" i tell him sadly.

"listen, hopfuly ana and elas di soon and we can b king &amp;&amp;&amp; queen!" he says hapilay.

"u suck sick bastrad!" i sad.

"ok well if ur not guna jon me, den im guna hav 2 kidnap u!" he says evilly.

den he picks me up bah force. he caries me downsars &amp;&amp;poots me in2 a cage. i lok outside da cage, &amp;&amp; hans is dead! LUFICER KILLDED HIM!

"U WON GET AWAY WIT DIS!" i cry out.

den he gas me &amp;&amp;leafs.

den he caries in a dud in a bag, i her mufleed crys. kristof was tied up &amp;&amp; thrown in!

we wer den fed cherrios in ur cage. then lucifer cums up 2 us. he holds up a gun.

"wat da fuk do u want?" kristof asked.

"u must engage in sexual intercurse so u guyz can mak babies. ur genes r superior &amp;&amp; i wan bbaby mad frum dem" he sad.

"nooooo!" i say. kristof dont say anyting. insted he kisses me and gets me nakid along wit him. then he put his dick in mi vajayjay and we hav sex. luficer iz watchin us dong it.

"MAKE BABYES!" lufifire sayd den he leaved. dne i getta orgasm.

we den sit in da cage talkin. we hav so much in comon!

"u kno bea, i actally always secretely liked u, its jus dat i dint tink ud b intrested in me so i evah bothered gong afta u!" he said.

we den mak ouut &amp;&amp; hav sex agan. den da dor opens &amp;&amp; lucifer gives us cerial &amp;&amp; watah.

"KEEP MAKIN BABAS!" he says creepily. den he leaved again.


	19. Chapter 19

AN: c? dis stryo haz a gud plot!

outsid we her sumting werd. it wuz randolfa talkin!

"wat da fukk is he dong her?" i ask.

"idk" sad kris.

dey talked abut da evil plank! dey wer innit 2gedder! dey wer guna tak ova da kigndom.

"NOOOOOOO!" i yel. den they walked in2 da rum wit da cage.

"my god dese hornybirds jus cant stop doing it," lucofer siad, shaking hiz head

randlaf put a hand in hiz shulder. "i compeltely undrestand" He sad. den dey left.

sudenly my tummy hurted. i threw up.

"wats rong dear?" krist asked me.

"o nothing" i say.

we sit &amp;&amp; sit &amp;&amp; sit. we hav sex 3 times. den we her da door up da stairs of da celler open &amp;&amp; lucifer call out our nams. den we hear him screm &amp;&amp; we hear thumping.

lucifers dead body roll down da stairs.

"WAT DA FUCK HAPENED?" kris scaremed wit no answer frum aboev.

luficer wus murderd bi sumbodi. who u ask? we neva fund out.

we saw hiz keys hangling frum his pokcets.

"kristoff, get hiz keys!" i yell. he noded his haed.

he reahced out but cudnt grab dem. i den used a stik dat wuz on dere to get hiz keys uot. i grabed da keyz &amp;&amp; opend da cage dor.

me &amp;&amp; kristof gotted oot &amp;&amp; he put hiz clohtes on. i put myne on 2. den we ranned out.

"we gota find anna &amp;&amp; esla!" i sayed.

"qiukly!" kirstof yelled.

we runned as fast as we cod.

"kristoff do u no wer dey cudda gone?" i asked.

"i tink i have a idea!" kristof sayed.

"U DO?!" i yeled, woried.

"YEAH JUST FLOW ME!" he sad.

we runed &amp;&amp; runned &amp;&amp; runned thru da froest, sudenly we saw sumtimg in front of us. it wuz a snowman mad of sno, he wuz talkin &amp;&amp; it wuz olaf!

"can i join u?" he requiesed.

"ya sure," i sad. he den ranned wit us. whil we wer runing, i tuoght abut sumting. i remembed luficers convo wit randalfo. i den relised sumtimng.

"kristof we ned 2 tak a brake!" i sayed. den we stooped &amp;&amp; sitted onna log.

"kristoff, kno how we tink dat randlafo wuz evul along wit lucifier?" i infromed him.

"yas?" he sayed curoisely.

" well i tink he may hav ben pretending 2 go along wit it so he cud kil lucifir at da rite tim," i told hum (AN: c isnt dis a dep stoty?).

"ya i tink ur rite!"

AN; i kno dis sems lyke da end of da fanfic but don wry itz not. jus wat a bit, dered mor 2 da stry!1!


	20. Chapter 20

AN: dis chapta iz da climat of da storie! kep redding, it gest rilli gud, i prumis!

we den runned agan. den we ended up on a clif edge!

"wat do we do now?" i asked scared.

"JUMP!" he yelded.

"NO FUCK R U-" i wuz den intrupted bi him grubing mi arm &amp;&amp; puling mi down da clif. olfa jumped wit us 2. we landed on da sno.

"KRISTOF U MOTHERFUCKER!" i scaremed. he rolled hiz eyez &amp;&amp; olfanput himselv bak 2gedder. den we kept walkin &amp;&amp; stooed wenwe saw da...smow paalce elsa mad 4 her &amp; ana!

we climbd up da mointan. at da end of it we wer exhastued. dem we wen in da castel. elsa &amp;&amp; ana wer makig out. kristoff gots a boenr.

"guys u must cum bak!" i pladded 2 dem.

"why?" dey ask.

"becuz no1 can rool da kongdim! &amp;&amp; plus we ned 2 banis. hans." i sad.

"but wer dong sumtimg illegal!" ana said.

"i no u r, but if u cum bak dem u can mak bein gay legal!" i sad. "plus we ned 2 banish licefur!"

"why luficer?" ales aksed.

"becuz turns out he iz evil" i sayed

"o im sry" ana replid.

"itz ok" i say.

den ana &amp; elsa diceded 2 leav wit us. kristoff brok up wit her ocne we lef da palac. i toght she wud b upset, but she dint seem 2 care.

elas wuz tinking of a law 2 write up. ana holded her hand. kristof hodled mine &amp;&amp; olaf jus wakled.

"olaf?" i asked.

"wat?" he sayed.

"uh, i just want u 2 know tanks 4 da hlep" i sayz. he smiels.

"welcum u r" he sayd.

wen we gotz bak, der wuz a welcum bak party 4 ana &amp;&amp; elsa. dey dint revel der "secrete" yet becuz bein gay was stil ilegal. we al got drunk but ana dint loos control of her pwers dis time. we al went 2 bed at 4 in da morn.

AN: dis is now frum elsas pov.

i new i neded 2 mak bein gay legal. i waz lik relli scared becuz dis soceity dosnt lik gays. but i neded 2 do it.

at da party, i honored randalfo at d party &amp;&amp; den he had to leaf. he tryed 2 get bak wit me but i sayed no. he dint kno &amp;&amp; he neva wood.

we throwed licyfers body in d river.

den da nex day i mad bein gay &amp;&amp; marying ur sister legal! &amp;&amp; now bea wuz geting marred 2 kristoff. dis wuz gona b awesum!

AN:Da storyz not ova yet, stay tuned 4 mor!


	21. Chapter 21

div style="max-height: 999999px; font-family: Arial, Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 1.1em;"  
div id="storycontent" class="storycontent nocopy" style="max-height: 999999px; padding: 5px 10px;"  
p style="max-height: 999999px;"2 day wuz da day of da weding. i loked at mahself inna dress. i loked so fukcing hawt! i wuz da bridsmad of anna ekas weding. anywayz, i wen in2 da church elsa wer makin oot! da preist wuz der reddi 2 merry dem marri mi kristof. i wuz sooo excited! thiz was guna b amazing!/p  
p style="max-height: 999999px;"da weddinng proceded. den ana and elsa got narred! dey looked so fucking hawt!/p  
p style="max-height: 999999px;"i wen don da isle and i saw kistof who loked scarred. den i wen up 2 him. i loved mi dress (it wus vera wang btw), i wen down. i waz beging 2 getta baby bump but mah dress hided it. ana wuz da only 1 2 kno about dis so far! she promized not 2 tel any1. besides i wanted 2 b da 1 2 tel kristoff./p  
p style="max-height: 999999px;"da paino playid. kristof looked at me in love./p  
p style="max-height: 999999px;"we wer cring/p  
p style="max-height: 999999px;""do u tak beatrice 2 b ur wife?" da priest asked once we got up dere./p  
p style="max-height: 999999px;""I DONT" he screamed. den he ran out./p  
p style="max-height: 999999px;""what" i sad confused. i cried. i runned outta d temple wer da wddig wuz. i wuz so sad!/p  
p style="max-height: 999999px;"i ranned out of der, missing ana elsas wedding! i cried and cried./p  
p style="max-height: 999999px;"i looked 4 kristof highlow. i cudnt fiend him! wer waz he?/p  
p style="max-height: 999999px;"sudenly a liddle talking snoman appeared in front fo me./p  
p style="max-height: 999999px;""troubling u some thing is. wat is it?" olfa asked./p  
p style="max-height: 999999px;""fukking kristof ran outta of our weding! i cant find him!" i sad./p  
p style="max-height: 999999px;""meant 2 b mayb it is not!" olaf said./p  
p style="max-height: 999999px;""you dont gett it! i miss him so much! evrey guy i c reminds mi of him...well just the hot ones anywaY!" i cried out./p  
p style="max-height: 999999px;""comparing other guyz 2 krisof is liek comparing celery sticks 2 oranges," olaf told me, "no boi iz relli lyk him. listen if u lik him dat much, lets go find him!"/p  
p style="max-height: 999999px;"so we set out on anodder jurney!we walked twards da woods./p  
p style="max-height: 999999px;"an: its actually not the end so keep tined! btw my sis iz now a profredder so u guyz can fuk of! Keep redidng 4 da end!1/p  
p style="max-height: 999999px;"Den we wen thru da wods. susenly ana elsa came up behind us./p  
p style="max-height: 999999px;""hey bea, wat r u guys doing? sry bout da thing wit kristoff btw!" rlsa sayed./p  
p style="max-height: 999999px;""its ok" i said/p  
p style="max-height: 999999px;""r u sure?" ana asked./p  
p style="max-height: 999999px;""ya, plus we r guna find him! wer loking 4 him!" i sayed. sudenly alse loked uncfrontable./p  
p style="max-height: 999999px;""wats up?"/p  
p style="max-height: 999999px;""bea krisof nevaah wanted 2 mary u, he waz jus dong it becuz e wanted ana at frist but den she got wit me so he setled 4 u, plus he knows ur preggo, iz scared./p  
p style="max-height: 999999px;""OKBITCH FIRSTOFF KRISTOFF DOES LIK ME! SECOND HOW DID HE FIND OUT?" i yelled angrily./p  
p style="max-height: 999999px;""ana told him" elsa sayed. ana looked mad wen she sed dat./p  
p style="max-height: 999999px;""ANNA FUCK u!" i said. dem i wen after her an beet her up./p  
p style="max-height: 999999px;""NO NO STOOP!" she sad. buttit wuz 2 late!/p  
p style="max-height: 999999px;"she waz bledin at da end of it had 2 go bak wit esla 4 sitches./p  
p style="max-height: 999999px;""dat angry at dem u donot need 2 b" said olfa wisely. i slapped hom he falled apart. den i cried onto da grund wil olaf pot himselv bak 2gedder./p  
p style="max-height: 999999px;""keep looking we just need 2 doo" olaf sad./p  
p style="max-height: 999999px;"cgçp/p  
p style="max-height: 999999px;"i wen lookinh 4 him, da babii kiked me./p  
p style="max-height: 999999px;"i keeped walkin. i cudnt fiend him! Wat suz i 2 do? Den I fund him! he waZ on d corner now, bein a hooker!1/p  
p style="max-height: 999999px;""krisoff wat da fukk r u dong?" isked him./p  
p style="max-height: 999999px;""im makin monay on mii own becuz im not geting marred." he sad./p  
p style="max-height: 999999px;""don worri kristof, ill marry u!" i anoced happily./p  
p style="max-height: 999999px;""rilli?" he sad./p  
p style="max-height: 999999px;""yeah!" i scremed./p  
p style="max-height: 999999px;""okay!" he sayed./p  
p style="max-height: 999999px;"den we wen bak 2 d castel 2 get married!/p  
p style="max-height: 999999px;"Se den wen 2 da church and gotz marryed!/p  
p style="max-height: 999999px;"THE END!/p  
/div  
/div 


End file.
